


Tuons Robert !

by Litany_Riddle



Series: Les Choses Que Je Fais Par Amour... de la Fanfiction. [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Church Sex, Crossover, England (Country), F/M, GOT writing challenge, Gen, Nathalie Dormer played Anne Boleyn AND Margaery Tyrell so it's the same actress, Ned is a traditionalist, Pre-War of the Five Kings, french are the bad guys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle
Summary: Ils dansaient, ils dansaient, ils dansaient, dans le grand Hall de Hampton Court, transformé en salle de bal et de banquet pour l’occasion. Tous ces pantins, tous ces arrivistes affamés de pouvoir, qui léchaient les bottes de la famille royale ou des conseillers de la chambre des Lords qui étaient en odeur de sainteté… L’avènement du Roi Robert Ier, dit “L’Usurpateur” derrière son dos, avait amené la petite noblesse et les gens du commun à penser qu’ils pourraient s’élever sous la nouvelle dynastie. De fait, un nombre important de changements avaient été opérés.Pas du goût d’Eddard Stark, représentant d’une des plus vieilles et des plus dignes familles de Westeros.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon/Anne Boleyn, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Sansa Stark/Gendry Barathéon
Series: Les Choses Que Je Fais Par Amour... de la Fanfiction. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175426
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Tuons Robert !

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'atelier "Tuons Robert" du Discord "Fics GOT", pour trois thèmes différents que je vous révèlerais à la fin ;) 
> 
> Nathalie Dormer ayant jouée Anne Boleyn et Margaery Tyrell, je pense que vous pouvez vous représenter cette personne avec les costumes de votre choix pour le personnage de Anne Boleyn.

Ils dansaient, ils dansaient, ils dansaient, dans le grand Hall de Hampton Court, transformé en salle de bal et de banquet pour l’occasion. Tous ces pantins, tous ces arrivistes affamés de pouvoir, qui léchaient les bottes de la famille royale ou des conseillers de la chambre des Lords qui étaient en odeur de sainteté… L’avènement du Roi Robert Ier, dit “L’Usurpateur” derrière son dos, avait amené la petite noblesse et les gens du commun à penser qu’ils pourraient s’élever sous la nouvelle dynastie. De fait, un nombre important de changements avaient été opérés.

Pas du goût d’Eddard Stark, représentant d’une des plus vieilles et des plus dignes familles de Westeros.

Certes, il avait suivi son ami dans sa guerre, et c’était une guerre juste, d’autant qu’Aerys II était un roi exécrable. Mais l’abolition de lois millénaires, la réforme de la société ainsi engagée, tout cela le dépassait. Ned Stark en tant que Main du Roi était condamné à mettre en place des réformes qu'il arborait…

Il y a avait même dans le siège à côté de lui, à la chambre des Lords, assis comme s’il lui appartenait depuis toujours, le fils d’un forgeron ! Thomas Cromwell, un arriviste de la pire espèce qui s'était élevé bien au dessus de sa condition en se débarrassant de son précédent maître pour le compte de Robert… Ned avait soupiré intérieurement : en plus de détruire l’ordre naturel établi, son ami n’était même pas fichu de s’entourer des bonnes personnes. Un chien qui a mordu la main qui le nourrissait peut recommencer à tout moment, et un gueux reste un gueux.

Robert Ier avait été jusqu’à reconnaître publiquement ses bâtards ! et à les anoblir !

Son fils aîné, Gendry Barathéon avait de fait été fait Ier Duc de Richemont et Somerset, Robert l’avait nommé Lord-Lieutenant d’Irlande dans l’intention de lui céder cette couronne ! A cette annonce Cersei Lannister s’en était étranglée de rage, Tywin avait été un peu plus digne, et le jeune Joffrey s’était retiré dans une de ses propriétés à la campagne pendant des mois sans demander la permission royale. Et comble du comble, Robert avait obligé Ned à fiancer sa fille aînée avec son bâtard ! Sansa, son trésor, la Perle du Nord, dans un mariage aussi vil ! Il n’en était pas question pour Ned et Catelyn Stark. Les fiançailles avaient été arrangées, mais tant que le mariage n’avait pas eu lieu, tout restait encore à jouer…

Mais Sansa ne semblait pas troublée par ce mariage. Certes, ce n’était pas le prince _héritier_ , mais Gendry était beau, avait de la prestance et avait fait sa cour dans les règles de l’art de la chevalerie, et maintenant, ils dansaient, dansaient, dansaient ensemble à toutes les fêtes, mariages, tournois et occasions… Cela peinait un peu Ned, mais après tout sa fille ne faisait elle aussi que respecter le bon vouloir royal, avec grâce qui plus est.

D’ailleurs Ned aussi dansait… Il dansait avec Cersei Lannister, puisque le roi avait décidé depuis un moment que danser avec sa femme et reine était une activité moins attrayante que de se souler avec ses favoris en quête de nouveaux titres et des femmes de la cours dont la vertue aurait été introuvable même sous les jupes d’un moine. La présence de cette Anne Boleyn dans le cercle privé du roi mortifiait d’ailleurs Ned : c’était sa première maîtresse à avoir une influence politique, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à défaire tout ce que Ned faisait, semblait-il. Tout cela parce qu’elle ne s’était pas encore offerte à lui… Ned la soupçonnait même d’être une défenseuse acharnée du culte de R’holl, le Maître de la Lumière, qui se répandait dans toute l’Europe et qui avait atteint les côtes anglaises, et qu’elle essayait de convertir le roi… Après tout, la catin venait du continent.

Son regard perdu vers le trône, où Anne Boleyn riait à gorge déployée en réservant à Robert du vin et en le laissant quémander des baisers qu’elle se laissait le choix de lui distribuer ou pas, revint vers Cersei quand celle-ci lui serra la main un peu plus fort.

-Quand ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille alors qu’ils se rapprochaient l’un de l’autre pour un pas, impassible devant le spectacle de pure débauche qu’offrait son mari, rouge et soûl comme cochon.

Ned la fit tourbillonner, ils s’éloignèrent de trois pas, et quand il pu lui chuchoter à l’oreille il répondit seulement “Bientôt”. Elle lui lança un regard incertain alors qu’ils se tenaient la main, bras tendus, et se rapprochèrent de nouveau “à minuit, dans la chapelle” susurra-t-elle. “Tu es folle”, soupira Ned Stark, les yeux essayant de la percer à jour. Elle eut seulement un demi-sourire satisfait, et changea de partenaire. Elle savait qu’il viendrait. Bien sûr qu’il viendrait.

Il vint. Jaime Lannister, en service cette nuit-là, le fusilla du regard comme s’il voulait lui arracher la tête, ce qui ne changeait pas trop de ses habitudes. Des fois Ned se demandait ce qu’il pouvait bien y avoir entre lui et Cersei…

La chapelle était déserte. Il cru s’être trompé sur l’heure, ou le lieu, après tout la musique couvrait presque les paroles de Cersei quand elle lui avait parlé…

Un murmure s’éleva du confessionnal :

-Qui est là ?

Ned souleva le lourd rideau rouge et se jeta sur Cersei. Celle-ci se laissa faire, plaquée contre le panneau de bois pendant que les mains du Stark parcouraient les courbes délicieuses de son corps. Il s’embrassèrent longuement, puis, elle le poussa sur le banc et entrepris de défaire ses chausses. Elle l’enjamba ensuite et le laissa s’introduire en elle. Il poussa un gémissement en fermant les yeux.

-Regarde-moi… Je veux être sûre que c’est avec moi que tu fais l’amour, intima la reine en prenant le visage de Ned en coupe.

Ned s'exécuta. Il n’avait pas envie de voir un autre visage. Le sien était si parfait… Ses grands yeux émeraudes le scrutaient, comme pour déceler une faille.

-Tu es si belle, la rassura-t-il. Je ne veux être avec personne d’autre que toi…

-Moi non plus…

Les doigts de Ned se perdirent dans des boucles de cheveux blonds, et leurs gémissements retentirent étouffés dans le silence de la chapelle. Quand ils eurent fini, il faisait chaud comme en enfer dans le confessionnal aux rideaux de velours clos. Ned se sentait comme en enfer, mais aussi comme au paradis. Cersei était alanguie contre lui et caressait sa poitrine, pensive. Il la tenait serrée dans ses bras, n’avait pas envie que ce moment finisse. Comment Robert pouvait-il aller avec d’autres femmes ? Son coeur se pinça à cette pensée. Il délaissait bien Catelyn, lui… Uniquement pour Cersei, mais quand-même… Elle allait être dévastée quand elle allait apprendre sa trahison…

-Je n’en peux plus d’attendre… murmura Cersei en se lovant un peu plus contre Ned, telle une chatte, souple et chaude contre lui…

-Il n’y en a plus pour longtemps… Quelques détails à régler, pour que tout se passe bien.

-Je ne veux pas que “tout se passe bien”, je veux que ce soit fini ! Je ne le supporte plus, Ned ! Je ne le supporte plus…

Et la reine éclata en sanglots. La Main du Roi se trouva quelque peu dépossédée de ses moyens. Il essaya de la calmer, mais sa peine semblait infinie.

-C’est un porc… Il ne peut pas avoir cette fille Boleyn alors il passe sa rage sur moi ! Je lui ai déjà donné trois enfants dont deux fils, Ned, deux ! Ce n’est donc pas assez !? Il me déteste tellement ! Un jour il me tuera, Ned !

Les diamants bleus qui recouvraient la peau laiteuse de Cersei en étaient la preuve…

Ned sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Il devait se dépêcher… La catin Boleyn voulait la place de reine, et le moyen le plus simple était qu’il arrive un accident à Cersei… Un accident tout à fait accidentel, car les soupçons se porteraient sur elle et sur le roi en tout premier lieu et le clergé et la vieille noblesse s’insurgeraient. Ned ne craignait pas les idées de Robert, il était plutôt du genre direct, mais Anne, Anne était dangereuse… Elle était de la maison Tyrell par sa mère, sa famille était plus légitime à monter sur le trône que celle des Lannister ou des Barathéon, avait beaucoup de soutiens politiques et un esprit très vif et calculateur. Pour nombre de gens influents, la reine actuelle ferait une bien meilleure reine une fois morte…

*******

Plus tard dans la nuit, Jaime Lannister se glissa comme une ombre dans la chambre de sa soeur. Un pari risqué ces derniers temps, celle-ci était épiée de toutes parts par ses défecteurs qui voulaient voir Boleyn sur le trône aux côtés de Barathéon, sans compter Robert que le vin et la frustration avaient peut-être mis en quête de sa femme légitime, celle qui ne pouvait se refuser à lui selon la loi...

-Alors ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Il tarde, il prend son temps…

-Ce n’est pas l’homme de la situation !

-Qu’est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Tu aurais dû prendre le trône quand tu as commis ton régicide !

-Ce n’était pas aussi simple !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu n’as pas voulu t’embarrasser et c’est moi qui paies tes erreurs maintenant !

-A cette époque tu voulais être reine. Tu n’aurais pas pu être reine avec moi sur le trône.

-Peut-être que si…

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Cersei avait sa moue boudeuse plaquée sur le visage et un poing sur les hanches et Jaime fronçait les sourcils à qui mieux mieux.

Puis le chevalier s’avança lentement vers sa belle : Cersei était toujours disponible pour lui, mais il devait aller vers elle, c’était toujours à lui de faire le premier pas… Et il cédait à chaque fois. Ses mains se posèrent sur les bras de Cersei, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible. Jaime fronça les sourcils de revêche et son emprise se fit caresse plus légère que l’air : il savait que Robert la frappait de plus en plus depuis qu’il était amoureux de cette Anne Boleyn, et personne ne semblait s’en soucier ! Que faisait Ned Stark ? Attendait-il que cette opportuniste de Tyrell arrive à ses fins pour agir _après-coup_ , quand tout serait trop tard pour Cersei…

-Si tu me le permettais, je le tuerais pour toi, tu sais bien…

-Ce n’est pas aussi _simple_ , Jaime. Qu’adviendra-t-il de toi après un deuxième régicide ? Et je dois conserver ma couronne, et Joffrey hériter du trône. Au moins Ned réfléchit à ces choses là, il peut agir, il est Main Du Roi…

-Une Main du Roi devient moins que rien quand le roi meurt. Qu’a-t-il fait jusqu’à présent à part réfléchir et te baiser ?

La gifle partit sans sommation.

Jaime garda le visage baissé, honteux de ses paroles. Cersei regrettait son geste, elle guettait une réaction de la part de Jaime, mais celui-ci se détourna d’elle sans un regard et s’avança vers la porte.

-Je… je vais te laisser, ça vaut mieux.

Quand il fut parti, Cersei s’effondra à genoux, les mains sur le visage, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le pouvoir lui échappait, et voilà que son frère lui aussi devenait plus distant… Sa vie était un enfer sans nom, fait d’humiliation, de violence et de solitude… Bien loin, très loin de ce qu’elle avait imaginé toute son enfance, et le jour de son mariage. Le faste de la cour, ses titres et ceux de ses enfants, le doux vin français, les robes somptueuses et les servantes par dizaines étaient une bien piètre compensation pour vivre ainsi dans l’angoisse et le tourment, atonisée par le chagrin, à peine vivante en dedans...

Quand elle fut calmée, elle tira sur un corde et trois de ses suivantes apparurent. Elles lui donnèrent un bain, brossèrent ses cheveux, passèrent de la crème sur les diamants de toutes les couleurs qui ornaient son corps sans une remarque, et l’habillèrent pour la nuit.

Elle se pensait tranquille et s’endormit sans trop de difficulté quand de grands coups à la porte retentirent. Le roi entra sans attendre de réponse et beugla aux suivantes :

-LAISSEZ-NOUS !

Cersei s’était redressée dans son lit, tremblante malgré elle. La garce de Boleyn avait dû encore une fois laisser Robert sur sa faim… Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, le roi vint prendre sans ménagement aucun ce qui lui était dû de par la loi et devant les Dieux. Le déversement de violence fut quasiment insupportable à Cersei, pourtant elle montra le moins possible sa détresse. Robert se montra bien pire que d’habitude, et quand ses servantes revinrent, à petits pas timides, elle les chassa toutes sauf une qu’elle envoya quérir Jaime.

Celui-ci devient livide en un quart de seconde quand il vit l’état dans lequel Robert avait laissé sa sœur. Pourtant il fit tout ce qu’il fallait, répéta les gestes qui soulagent avec stoïcité… Mais c’était plus qu’il ne pouvait en supporter, et il sentait que dans le cœur de sa jumelle, la limite était également franchie…

*******

Le lendemain après-midi, après la sempiternelle chasse de la matinée à laquelle Anne Boleyn avait participé en compagnie du roi, et du déjeuner, Robert travaillait dans le cabinet attenant à ses appartements privés. Jaime montait la garde auprès de lui, bouillonnant de colère intérieurement, échafaudant des idées de meurtres tous plus cruels les uns que les autres, mais comme à son habitude il ne laissait rien paraître. Robert avait en horreur la paperasse, mais s’y pliait de mauvaise grâce. Cependant Thomas Cromwell prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans la gestion du royaume, et Ned Stark était petit à petit évincé...

Les deux hommes se croisèrent dans le couloir : Cromwell sortant du cabinet du roi avec un petit air supérieur et satisfait proprement odieux, et Stark, stoïque mais ne cachant pas son mépris.

-Ah, Ned ! Qu’est-ce que je viens d’apprendre ? Tu ne t’es pas entendu avec l’ambassadeur français ? Il s’est plaint de ta conduite à Anne !

-Les termes de ses conditions étaient une insulte à la Couronne…

-Je suis sûr que tu exagères ! Montre-moi un peu les documents…

-Robert, tout devait se régler avec la plus grande discrétion…

-Et bien tu vas retourner voir l’ambassadeur et accepter ses conditions sans broncher, et t’excuser au passage. Anne est très amie avec les français. Et c’est la future reine… Quand j’aurais trouvé un moyen légal de me débarrasser de cette vieille carne de Lannister !

Jaime avait enduré les insultes et le mépris toute sa vie, mais ces paroles, après la nuit qu’ils venaient de passer avec sa soeur, furent la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase : en deux pas il fut sur Robert et lui décocha un coup de poing à assommer un boeuf. Le porc en face de lui succomba au choc et se retrouva étalé sur son bureau, une gerbe de sang maculant les papiers. Jaime alla aussitôt fermer les deux portes à clef et se jeta sur Ned, qui était sous le choc, et le prit par le col, rapprochant assez leur visage pour lui postillonner littéralement dessus quand il l’admonesta :

-Vous avez promis ! Vous avez promis à ma… soeur d’agir, de l’aider, mais vous ne faites rien, Stark ! Il est temps de tenir votre promesse maintenant !

-Par l’Enfer, Régicide, vous nous avez mis dans une situation inextricable ! Comment voulez-vous que je sauve votre peau, et la mienne, après ça ?

-Il parait que vous préparez un plan. Où est-il, hm, ce plan ? N’est-ce pas l’heure de le mettre en action ?

-Si vous étiez un peu moins sanguin… tout est perdu à présent.

-Non, ce n’est pas possible ! Expliquez-moi !

Mais Jaime devint de plus en plus blême au fur et à mesure des explications de Ned… Assommer le roi au hasard de ses activités était effectivement une entrave au plan de Ned Stark.

-Restez-là, surveillez-le et assommez-le s’il se réveille, je vais chercher Cersei. Elle saura quoi faire. Cersei et Tyrion savent toujours quoi faire, murmura le chevalier plus pour lui-même que pour Ned Stark.

Pour celui-ci commença une attente interminable alors que Jaime s’enfonça dans les murs par une porte dérobée. Il fixait le corps immonde de son ancien ami sans sourciller, se demandant ce qu’il avait bien pu faire subir à Cersei pour que Jaime finisse par craquer. Il n’éprouvait aucune pitié pour lui, et plus aucun sentiment. L’amitié si fusionnelle qui les avait liés par le passé était morte avec son couronnement…

Il assomma Robert deux autres fois. Il invita les personnes qui se présentaient pour une audience à revenir plus tard. Il renvoya les serviteurs qui arrivaient avec du vin.

Il vit revenir Jaime, soutenant une silhouette encapuchonnée de noire qui semblait si ténue... Cersei abaissa sa capuche et il comprit. Jamais encore Robert n’avait osé toucher à son visage, mais la magnifique reine était défigurée ce jour-là. Un oeil gonflé et violacé, des ecchymoses un peu partout… elle portait une robe à col très montant, pour dissimuler toutes les autres traces mais c’était tout aussi parlant que des marques. Ned se précipita vers elle, et n’osa la toucher. Il se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux avec tout l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour elle, et Cersei rougit légèrement, et finalement détourna le regard pour le poser sur le corps dégoûtant de son époux et maître.

-Je suppose que vous m’avez fait venir pour réparer vos bêtises ? asséna-t-elle à ses deux amants.

Ned et Jaime se regardèrent, gênés.

-C’est moi qui l’ai assommé. J’en prends la responsabilité, finit par dire Jaime.

-Mais j’ai couvert Ser Jaime et j’ai de nouveau assommé Robert. Deux fois.

-Oui oui, je vois… fit Cersei en se pinçant l’arrête du nez, les yeux clos et la bouche tordue de contrariété. Vous êtes tout aussi à blâmer l’un que l’autre… ça n’avance pas nos affaires… Ned, j’ai besoin d’en savoir plus sur ton grand projet…

Et Ned Stark de ré expliquer le plan. Cersei ne se décomposa pas comme son frère, et se contenta de hocher la tête en écoutant, puis le coupa en plein milieu en soupirant d'exaspération :

-Il est évident qu’il ne vaut plus rien à l’heure qu’il est. Laissez-moi réfléchir.

Jaime et Ned restèrent plantés comme des statues pendant que Cersei faisait les cent pas dans le cabinet, perdue dans ses élaborations machiavéliques. Quand Robert se réveilla de nouveau, elle eut un sursaut de peur qui brisa le coeur des deux hommes, et Ned l’assomma si fort qu’il crut un instant l’avoir tué.

-Bien… commença Cersei en regardant ses hommes avec un sourire en biais et des étoiles dans son oeil qui n’était pas à moitié fermé. Ecoutez-moi attentivement…

Elle sortit une pochette en cuir de sous sa robe, et en sortit quelques fioles remplies de liquides aux couleurs peu avenantes qu’elle contempla longuement. Elle finit par se décider et en tendit une à Ned.

-Quand il se réveillera, vous lui donnerez ceci. Ensuite, il n’y aura pas beaucoup de temps… Voici ce que nous allons faire…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Lady Anne Boleyn reçut une invitation du roi à le rejoindre dans ses appartements privés. Elle s’y rendit seule sans prendre gare. Grossière erreur, qu’elle n’aurait pu toutefois entrevoir, car Ned et Jaime avaient forcé de concert le pataud de roi à boire le contenu d’une fiole de poison très puissant qui laisserait des lésions incontestables par le plus incapable des médecins.

Par des arrangements compliqués, Cersei fit en sorte qu’on ne les voit pas tous les trois quitter les appartements royaux, mais qu’un nombre conséquent de témoins soient présents quand Anne découvrirait Robert, et qu’elle-même et Ned Stark fussent appelés en priorité et se trouvent loin du lieu du crime. Jaime avoua après avoir juré sur l’honneur avoir reçu de Lady Anne elle-même des faveurs pour la laisser en tête à tête avec le roi, et se parjura une fois de plus. Bien sûr il fut pardonné par son neveu - officiellement - et ne rencontra pas d’autres déboires. Anne Boleyn fut jugée pour haute trahison, régicide et sorcellerie. Il fut même prouvé qu’elle entretenait une liaison incestueuse avec son frère Loras. Le jeune homme fut décapité et la jeune fille brûlée vive. Cersei en retira une satisfaction sans nom qui fit froid dans le dos à Ned… La famille Tyrell se retira dans son fief pour préparer leur revanche avec les grandes familles alliées…

*******

Quelques mois plus tard, Ned était sur le champ de bataille, une plaine non loin de Calais, aux côtés de Jaime Lannister, d’une gravité rassurante pour la bataille à venir, et de son père, Tywin, qui était d’une ressource précieuse.

La reine de France Daenerys Première du Nom avait revendiqué le trône d’Angleterre qui lui revenait de droit divin, arguant qu’il n’y avait pas d’héritier légitime avant elle-même car les prétendus Barathéon étaient tous issus de l’inceste entre la Reine Régente Cersei Lannister et son frère Jaime Lannister, et les vrais enfants de Robert, des bâtards. Ned accusa le coup.

Une fois de plus, l’Angleterre était entrée en guerre contre la France.

Les Tyrell étaient des alliés centenaires des français et leur armée prêteraient main forte aux forces de Daenerys. Ils se ligueraient contre le trône jusqu’à obtenir vengeance pour le sang versé…

Le Nord faisait sécession : une révolte avait éclaté, menée par le fils aîné de Ned Stark, Robb, mais tout était dirigé par Catelyn en sous-main. Elle n’avait pas supporté la trahison de son mari, et menait de concert avec son fils une guerre civile fratricide qui déchirait le pays. La moitié des bannerets du Nord soutenaient Ned, l’autre Robb, et certains en avaient même profité pour rallier les français et les Tyrell.

Sansa s’était mariée en secret avec Gendry Barathéon, et on ne savait pas exactement où les deux amoureux se trouvaient. Cela affectait Ned bien plus qu’il ne le montrait.

Il contemplait le champ de bataille : devant eux s’étendait l’immense armée française… une machine de guerre bien huilée qui ne demandait qu’à se mettre en branle. Sa famille avait explosé, ses rêves de remettre le pays à flot lui semblaient bien loin, un improbable retour dans le Nord encore plus…

En arriver là… tout ça pour Cersei Lannister…

Ned jeta un coup d’oeil à Jaime, qui lui rendit son regard, et dans celui-ci, Ned put lire un “je sais…” fraternel.

Peut-être que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Les trompettes sonnèrent.

**Author's Note:**

> Les thèmes à respecter que j'ai utilisés étaient : "tué par Jaime", "mort empoisonné", "tué par Ned".


End file.
